What if
by Narziss
Summary: [TdV] Was wäre wenn? Eine beliebte Frage, die man sich auch bei TdV stellen kann. Was wäre, wenn Alfred auf den Grafen und seine kleine Ansprach vor dem Schlosstor anders reagiert? Wenn er Herbert schon früher in die Arme läuft, nachts nicht schlafen kan


Titel: What if...

Autor: Myrrh

Teil: 1/1

Fandom: Tanz der Vampire

Pairing: Graf von Krolock x Alfred (x Herbert von Krolock)

Warnung: ist eigentlich ungefährlich

Rating: P16-Slash

Disclaimer: Nach wie vor gehören die Vampire Roman Polanski, ich fürchte, da wird sich auch in diesem Leben nichts mehr ändern sigh

Kommentar: Ich habe mich schon einmal in einem Oneshot an diesem ungewöhnlichen Pairing versucht, damals hatte ich sogar noch Herbert dabei. Damit war ich aber nicht wirklich zufrieden und glücklich, nichts was ich veröffentlichen würde, und darum versuche ich mich nun ein zweites Mal daran.

Zum Inhalt: Das hier soll eine "Was wäre wenn"-Geschichte werden, die an die Szene vor dem Schlosstor anknüpft, als der Graf versucht, Alfred dem Professor abspenstig zu machen. Alles Weitere sollte sich aus der Geschichte selbst ergeben.

What if...

Alfreds Herz schlug wild gegen seine Brust, seine Gedanken rasten und in ihm war alles durcheinander geraten. Was der Graf da sagte, klang völlig absurd in seinen Ohren und doch verspürte er den Wunsch ihm zu glauben. Etwas tief in seinem Inneren sagte ihm, er solle sein Schicksal in die Hände dieses Mannes legen, sich von dem Professor und seiner Wissenschaft lossagen und dem Grafen in die Nacht folgen. Was er ihm versprach, klang wie die schönste Musik, verführerisch und gefährlich und befreiend zugleich. Aber konnte er das? Konnte er sein Leben hinter sich lassen, in die Dunkelheit eintauchen, alles aufgeben, an das er geglaubt hatte? Er und der Professor hatten eine so lange Reise hinter sich und er war eigentlich hergekommen, um Sarah zu erobern.

Sarah. Sein Engel, wunderschön, frech und lieb zugleich. Er wollte sie doch retten vor diesen Untieren, wollte sie beschützen und ihr Held sein. Wenn er jetzt nachgab, war sie dann nicht auch verloren? Oder gab es trotzdem noch eine Zukunft für sie beide? Verzweiflung erfasste Alfred, wusste er doch nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er war noch nie gut darin gewesen, Entscheidungen zu treffen und Entschlossenheit zu zeigen. Was würde geschehen, wenn er jetzt nachgab, was, wenn er es nicht tat? Was war die richtige Wahl? Als der Graf ihn in diesem Moment ansah, lief ihm ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinab und er erzitterte am ganzen Körper. Ein Gefühl zwischen Angst und Sehnsucht erfasste ihn, doch er gab der Angst nach und rannte ins Innere des Schlosses, dem Professor hinterher.

Der hatte sich von Koukol in eines der Schlafzimmer des Schlosses führen lassen. Dass sie das Schloss entdeckt hatten und auch gleich die Bekanntschaft zweier Vampire gemacht hatten, erschien ihm wie ein einziger großer Glücksfall. Er würde sie studieren können, forschen und alles genau aufschreiben. Letzten Endes musste er sie zwar töten, das war seine Pflicht als Vampirforscher, doch vorher würden sie ihm großartiges Material für seine Forschungsarbeit liefern, die ihm den Nobelpreis einbringen würde. Schade, dass er nicht einen von ihnen als Forschungsobjekt mitnehmen konnte, doch diesen Blutsaugern durfte man nicht trauen. Sie waren gefährlich und hinterhältig, und auch wenn Abronsius sicher war, ihnen gewachsen zu sein, wollte er sein Glück nicht herausfordern. Schließlich war er nicht mehr der Jüngste und auf Alfreds Hilfe wollte er sich nicht zu sehr verlassen.

Wo steckte der Junge eigentlich schon wieder? Abronsius sah sich in dem Schlafzimmer, in das der Bucklige ihn geführt hatte um. Er war völlig allein hier, keine Spur von seinem Assistenten. Was hatte er sich auch dabei gedacht, den Jungen mitzunehmen auf diese Reise? Er war ja zu kaum etwas zu gebrauchen, dauernd träumte er vor sich hin, machte Dummheiten und wenn es um die Vampirforschung und -jagd ging, war er auch keine Hilfe. Ständig musste man auf ihn aufpassen und dafür sorgen, dass er nicht verloren ging. Mit einem leisen Aufseufzen begann der Professor, sich für die Nacht zu entkleiden. Hoffentlich war Alfred bis zum Morgen wieder hier, sonst konnte der junge Mann sich auf etwas gefasst machen.

Herbert war dem Professor und Koukol ins Schloss gefolgt, um sich in seine Gemächer zurückzuziehen. Dort lag er nun auf dem Sofa und träumte vor sich hin. Gern wäre er bei Alfred geblieben, doch er wusste, dass sein Papa noch mit ihm sprechen wollte. Also hatte er sich gefügt und die beiden allein gelassen. Doch all seine Gedanken kreisten um den hübschen Jungen mit den blonden Locken. Wie lange war es her, dass er so verliebt gewesen war? Zu lange, entschied Herbert, und deshalb musste dieser kleine Engel auch noch eine Zeit lang hier bleiben. Er musste ihn haben, musste sein Blut kosten und ihn erobern, das stand fest. Hoffentlich verschreckte sein Vater ihn nicht, der Graf konnte so furchtbar autoritär und streng sein. Als sterblicher Junge hatte Herbert selbst oft Angst vor ihm gehabt und der Junge war ihm nicht sehr selbstbewusst erschienen.

Seufzend stand er auf, ging zu einem der Fenster hinüber und ließ sich auf der Fensterbank nieder, ein Bein ausgestreckt auf dem Sims, das andere an den Körper gezogen. Wenn sich nur so bald wie möglich eine Gelegenheit ergab, ihn zu treffen, mit ihm allein zu sein. Er konnte ihm so viel zeigen und zumindest für einige Zeit würden sie sehr viel Spaß miteinander haben. Am liebsten wäre er aus dem Raum gestürmt und hätte nach ihm gesucht, doch damit würde er den Zorn seines Vaters auf sich ziehen, der deutlich gemacht hatte, dass Herbert noch zu warten hatte. Denn auch wenn Herbert nicht verstand, was der Graf noch mit Alfred wollte, wo er schon Sarah hatte, musste er das respektieren und sich ihm unterordnen. Alles andere konnte schlimm für ihn ausgehen.

Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, beschloss er in die Bibliothek zu gehen und ein wenig zu lesen, irgendetwas Trauriges mit einem Hauch Romantik. Seine Schritte hallten durch die leeren Gänge, doch plötzlich hörte er, dass er nicht allein war. Ein Sterblicher schlich ganz in der Nähe herum und es war nicht Koukol. Herbert blieb stehen, lauschte dem Klang der Schuhe auf dem Steinboden und schloss dann die Augen. Er fühlte einen Herzschlag ganz nah, hörte das Blut durch den fremden Körper pulsieren und roch die Angst, die von ihm ausging. Offenbar war ihm das Glück heute Nacht hold. Eilig und doch nicht hörbar lief er an der Bibliothek vorbei, um die Ecke und sah ihn am anderen Ende des Ganges. Herbert war für einen Moment wie verzaubert von dem Anblick der sich ihm bot. Ein verirrter Engel, der nicht wusste, wo er hier gelandet war und wo er hingehen sollte. Als Sohn des Hausherrn war es doch eigentlich seine Pflicht, sich um ihren Gast zu kümmern, oder? Da der Junge hier allein herumlief konnte sein Vater auch wenig dagegen haben.

Herbert durchquerte den Gang in Windeseile und stand nun direkt hinter Alfred. Federleicht legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, doch schon das genügte, um den Jungen mit einem kurzen Aufschrei herumfahren zu lassen. Große Augen starrten Herbert ängstlich und entsetzt an. Für eine Sekunde war Alfred wie erstarrt und hoffte, dass er sich täuschte und nicht der Sohn seiner Exzellenz vor ihm stand. Doch als ihm klar wurde, er träumte nicht, weiteten sich seine Augen noch ein wenig mehr und er ging mit zitternden Schritten rückwärts, bis er mit dem Rücken an die Wand stieß. Seine rechte Hand betastete den kühlen Stein und Herbert konnte seinen Herzschlag immer lauter hören. Sein gieriger Blick hing an Alfreds Hals, auf die feine, blaue Schlagader fixiert, doch er wusste, dass er sich noch beherrschen musste.

"Suchst du etwas... oder jemanden?", fragte er mit freundlicher, sanfter Stimme und einem zarten Lächeln im Gesicht. Alfred schien das in keiner Weise zu beruhigen, denn er zitterte noch immer und brachte keinen Ton heraus.

"Hast du dich vielleicht verlaufen? Dieses Schloss ist groß und es gibt viele Gänge, die alle gleich aussehen. Ich kann dir sicher helfen." Während er sprach, war Herbert ihm immer näher gekommen. Nun strich er ihm zärtlich über die Haare, zog ihn von der Mauer weg und legte einen Arm um ihn. Sein weiter Umhang legte sich nun um sie beide und Alfred fand, dass sie sich deutlich zu nah waren.

"I-ich habe nur... nur den Herrn Professor gesucht...", brachte Alfred leise hervor.

"So, den Herrn Professor. Das sollte doch kein Problem sein. Ich denke, ich weiß, wo Koukol ihn hingebracht hat." Alfred war mehr als unwohl, als Herbert ihn nun durch die Gänge führte, vorbei an unzähligen Türen. Durch die Fenster, an denen sie vorüber kamen, schien hell der Mond, ansonsten dienten vereinzelte Pechfackeln an den kargen Wänden als Lichtquelle. Er selbst hatte die Orientierung schon verloren, als sie um die zweite Ecke gebogen waren, doch Herbert wusste genau, wo er ihn hinführte. Natürlich hatte er nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wo dieser schwachsinnige Professor war, doch er kannte den Weg in einige sehr abgelegene Schlafzimmer.

"Ist es denn wohl noch weit...?", fragte es schüchtern neben ihm, worauf Herbert nur grinste, Alfred noch etwas enger an sich zog und meinte: "Keine Sorge, wir sind gleich da." Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, flog direkt vor seiner Nase die Tür zu einem der Zimmer auf und schlug ihm fast gegen den Kopf. Hastig riss er Alfred zur Seite und wich so in letzter Sekunde aus. Als sein Blick auf die Person in der Tür fiel, fluchte er innerlich, doch natürlich wahrte er die Form und blieb höflich, wie seine Erziehung es gebot.

"Guten Abend, Herr Professor." Er deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an und sprach dann weiter: "Ich dachte, sie schlafen vielleicht schon, aber wie ich sehe, ist dem nicht so. Gerade wollte ich ihnen ihren Assistenten zurück bringen, er hatte sich ein wenig verlaufen in diesem großen Schloss."

Mit diesen Worten löste er sich etwas widerwillig von Alfred und schob den Jungen zu Abronsius. Der beäugte die beiden abwechselnd ziemlich misstrauisch, mochte er doch nicht glauben, dass dieser seltsame Vampir Alfred nichts getan hatte. Doch dann sagte er: "Vielen Dank, ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wo der Junge wohl wieder steckt. Aber wir wollen sie nicht länger stören, ich wünsche eine gute Nacht." Er stieß den verdutzten Alfred an, der ein "Gute Nacht..." stammelte, und verschwand dann mit ihm im Zimmer.

Der Graf hatte sich in einen kleinen Salon zurückgezogen, wo er nun im Sessel vor dem Kamin saß und ins Feuer starrte. Sie hatten selten so viele Sterbliche zu Besuch und ihre Gegenwart bereitete ihm größte Freude. Der Professor war zwar ein wenig lästig, doch im Grunde nur ein alter Mann, nicht verrückter als mancher Vampir auf dem Friedhof. Die beiden Kinder dagegen, denn das waren Alfred und Sarah in seinen Augen, hatten sein Interesse geweckt und er war noch nicht sicher, was dieser Mitternachtsball wohl bringen würde. Für die übrigen Friedhofsvampire würde es unwichtig sein, denn für sie war schon die Tatsache, dass sie Menschenblut trinken durften, ein Hochgenuss. Schließlich ernährten sie sich, wenn sie denn wach wurden, von Ratten und anderem Getier.

Bei Herbert war das schon etwas anderes. Er kannte die Unterschiede zwischen den Menschen, wusste, dass keiner wie der Vorherige war, und schmeckte die feinen Nuancen. Doch letzten Endes würde er nur Augen für den Jungen haben, der zugegeben ziemlich reizvoll war. Ihm selbst hatte es das Mädchen angetan, Sarah. Sie besaß eine eigene Art von Schönheit, die sie fast unvergleichlich machte. Nur wenige Frauen mit einer solchen Ausstrahlung waren ihm in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten über den Weg gelaufen und kaum eine hatte ihm die Hoffnung auf ein Ende der Ewigkeit gegeben. Auch jetzt war er nicht sicher, ob sie die Erlösung bedeutete, doch er konnte nur gewinnen. Zumindest ihr süßes, heißes Blut würde ihm gehören und vielleicht genügte es, ihn von seiner Gier zu befreien.

Die nächsten Stunden vergingen sehr ruhig im Schloss, der Graf grübelte in seinem Sessel, Herbert war schließlich mit einigen Bücher wieder in seinem Zimmer verschwunden und war noch eine Zeit lang beleidigt gewesen, während der Professor und Alfred nebeneinander in einem großen Bett in einem der Gästezimmer schliefen. Mitten in der Nacht schrak der blonde Junge auf, zitternd und mit großen, vor Schreck geweiteten Augen saß er im Bett. Sein Herz schlug schnell und er hing irgendwo zwischen Traum und Realität. Erst nach einigen Sekunden und ein paar tiefen Atemzügen wachte er richtig auf und erinnerte sich, wo er hier gelandet war. Sarah kam ihm ins Gedächtnis, dass er sie suchen wollte, aber auch der Graf und das, was er gestern Abend gesagt hatte, gingen ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Und dann war da auch noch des Grafen Sohn, Herbert.

Vorsichtig kletterte er aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Der Professor hatte einen festen Schlaf, er würde nichts merken und er wollte ja auch bald zurück sein. Aber jetzt musste er zuerst seine Gedanken ordnen, ein wenig Ruhe finden und diesen seltsamen Traum abschütteln, wegen dem er schließlich aufgewacht war. Rasch war er in seine Kleider geschlüpft und schlich sich nun zur Tür hinaus. Zum Glück knarrte oder quietschte sie nicht, denn er wollte nicht riskieren, von irgendwem bemerkt zu werden. Draußen auf dem Gang ging er zu einem der Fenster, lehnte sich auf den Sims und sog die frische Nachtluft ein.

Wie kam er eigentlich in Situationen wie diese? Welcher andere junge Mann in seinem Alter begleitete einen alten Professor auf die Vampirjagd und riskierte dabei Kopf und Kragen? Alfred stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus und erinnerte sich wieder an die Worte seiner Exzellenz. Natürlich hatte er schon hin und wieder daran gedacht, ein anderes Leben zu führen, denn auch wenn es sehr lehrreich war, mit dem Professor zu reisen, eine große Freude war es nicht immer. Er musste ja immer das Gepäck schleppen und den alten Herrn bedienen, ansonsten sollte er lesen. Dagegen war generell nichts einzuwenden, aber was für Bücher das waren! Anatomie und Vampir-Mythen, das konnte doch kein ernsthaftes Studium sein! So dachte Alfred zumindest, doch ausgesprochen hatte er das noch nie, dazu fehlte ihm, wie so oft im Leben, der Mut. Er konnte sich nicht gegen Abronsius durchsetzen und so musste er sich damit abfinden, Taschen zu schleppen. Sehnsüchtig schaute er hoch zu Mond und Sternen, die weit oben am Himmel standen und auf ihn herab schienen. So unerreichbar wie diese Sterne war wohl alles in seinem Leben.

Er stieß sich von dem Fenstersims ab und wanderte den Gang hinunter ohne zu wissen, wohin er ging. Das war jetzt egal, er wollte nur fort vom Professor. Ziellos irrte er durch das Schloss, an unzähligen Türen vorbei, bis er nicht mehr wusste, woher er gekommen war. Unschlüssig stand er auf dem kalten Flur, seine Entschlossenheit, die ihn vorhin dazu gebracht hatte, alleine durchs Schloss zu spazieren, war verschwunden. Gern läge er jetzt wieder unter der warmen Bettdecke, doch wie sollte er in das Zimmer zurück finden? Er drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, nur um festzustellen, dass hier jeder Gang gleich aussah, kalte, graue Steine und hin und wieder ein Fenster oder ein Bild.

Da fiel ihm der schwache Lichtschein unter der Tür, vor der er stand, auf. Wer wohl in diesem Raum war? Allzu viele Möglichkeiten gab es wohl nicht, entweder war es der Graf selber, sein Sohn oder Sarah. Die letzte Variante wäre ihm am liebsten gewesen, schließlich war er ihretwegen hier. Aber wie wahrscheinlich war es schon, dass sie ausgerechnet hier war? Genau, es war mehr als unwahrscheinlich, aber trotzdem machte Alfred einen zögerlichen Schritt auf die Tür zu und hob die Hand, um anzuklopfen. Mutlos ließ er sie wieder sinken. Was wollte er hier überhaupt? Sarah würde er mit Sicherheit nicht antreffen, Herbert wollte er nicht in die Arme laufen und der Graf... Was wäre, wenn der Graf hier wäre?

Noch ehe er weiter grübeln konnte, wurde die Tür langsam von innen geöffnet. Alfred, ganz in Gedanken versunken, machte einen kleinen Satz rückwärts, als seine Exzellenz nun vor ihm stand und ihn aus ruhigen Augen ansah.

"E-Entschuldigung, ich wollte nicht stören, ich habe nur... also... ich war... ich wollte..." Vor Aufregung brachte der junge Mann keinen klaren Satz zustande, was den Graf amüsierte, denn sonst hatte er eher auf junge Damen diese Wirkung.

"So spät noch auf? Du sahst vorhin so erschöpft aus, bist du nicht müde?" Die tiefe, dunkle Stimme jagte Alfred einen Schauer über den Rücken. Diese düstere Erscheinung machte ihm Angst und er wäre gern weggelaufen, doch etwas hielt ihn hier und verhinderte, dass er die Flucht antrat. Von diesem Mann ging eine unglaubliche Faszination aus, die ihn gefangen hielt.

Eine schwere, kühle Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und Alfred zuckte zusammen. Er sah hoch zum Grafen, dessen Miene fast freundlich war, als er fragte: "Möchtest du dich nicht einen Moment zu mir an den Kamin setzen? Hier auf dem Gang ist es doch sehr ungemütlich."

Bestimmt zog er Alfred mit sich in den gemütlichen, warmen Raum, wo er ihn zu einem kleinen Sofa bugsierte und sich mit ihm hinsetzte. Dem blonden Jungen war nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache, doch andererseits war ja nichts dabei. Sie würden nur hier sitzen und sich unterhalten. Nur woher kam dieses ungute Gefühl im Bauch? Er sah stur geradeaus in das prasselnde Feuer im Kamin und konzentrierte sich auf die orange-roten Flammen, von denen eine angenehme Wärme ausging. Er fühlte den Blick des Grafen auf sich, doch er konnte ihn nicht ansehen.

"Hast du über meine Worte nachgedacht?" Man merkte dem Grafen wie sonst auch nicht an, was in diesem Moment in ihm vorging. Selbst wenn Alfred ihn angesehen hätte, hätte er nicht erahnen können, was von seiner Antwort abhing.

"Nun ja... schon... aber ich weiß nicht recht, ob ich..." Dem jungen Mann fehlten einfach die Worte, um seine Gedanken in diesem Moment auszudrücken. Am liebsten hätte er erzählt, wie zerrissen er innerlich war, und dass er nicht mehr wusste, was er wollte oder tun sollte. Doch das hörte sich albern und kindisch an, gewiss interessierte den Grafen nicht, welche Problemchen ihn gerade beschäftigten.

"Ich verstehe schon, du brauchst nicht mehr sagen."

Überrascht drehte Alfred sich nun doch zur Seite, um den Grafen anzusehen. Er klang gar nicht verärgert oder gelangweilt, wie er es vom Professor gewöhnt war, im Gegenteil. Der Graf schien so freundlich und verständnisvoll. Für einen kurzen Augenblick verstand Alfred, was Sarah an diesem Mann faszinierte, doch er schüttelte diesen Gedanken gleich wieder ab.

Schließlich war er ja ein Mann und auch, wenn Herbert bereits sehr deutlich seine Neigungen demonstriert hatte, fühlte er nicht den Wunsch, ihm nachzueifern. Immerhin war er wegen Sarah hier, um sie zu suchen und vor diesen Ungeheuern zu retten. Dummerweise fiel ihm nichts ein, was aus dem Grafen ein Monster gemacht hätte, er wirkte nicht annähernd so bedrohlich, wie Alfred sich Vampire vorgestellt hatte oder der Professor sie beschrieben hatte. Sicher, der Eindruck täuschte, doch was machte das in diesem Moment, als der Graf ihm ein Stück näher kam und ihm wieder eine Hand auf die Schulter legte? Alfred verlor sich für wenige Sekunden in dem verführerischen, tiefen Blick des Grafen, doch als sich ihre Gesichter noch näher kamen, riss er sich los und sprang mit einem Satz auf die Beine.

Den Grafen überraschte diese Reaktion nicht, er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Alfred Widerstand leisten und nicht so leicht aufgeben würde. Doch je mehr der Junge sich zierte, umso interessanter und begehrenswerter wurde er. Schließlich wurde eine Jagd immer dann spannend und unterhaltsam, wenn die Beute sich zur Wehr setzte. Er würde bekommen, was und wen er wollte, daran führte kein Weg vorbei, weder für Alfred noch für Sarah. Nur wusste sein Opfer das eben noch nicht.

Langsam erhob sich seine Exzellenz und machte einen Schritt auf Alfred zu, der ängstlich zurückwich. Der Graf schenkte ihm ein freundliches Lächeln und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen mit den Worten: "Du brauchst doch keine Angst zu haben. Es ist allein deine Entscheidung, was geschehen soll. Wenn du dich entscheiden solltest, uns in die Nacht zu folgen, könntest du für immer mit deiner kleinen Sarah zusammen sein. Du musst wissen, sie ist auch hier, und sie hat ihre Entscheidung schon getroffen."

Als Alfred das hörte, machte sein Herz einen kleinen Sprung. Sarah! Die Vorstellung, für immer bei ihr sein zu dürfen, machte ihn zum glücklichsten Menschen der Welt. Aber sollte er deshalb wirklich...? Wieder fing er an, zu grübeln und zu überlegen, was nun das beste wäre. Nach wenigen Augenblicken machte der Graf noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu und in diesem Moment wusste Alfred genau, was er tun wollte und auch tun würde. Wenn er mit dem Professor unterwegs war, durfte er nie eigene Entscheidungen treffen, er durfte nie das tun, was sein Gefühl ihm sagte, doch jetzt hatte er die Möglichkeit dazu. Er würde es wagen, er würde seinen Gefühlen, seiner Sehnsucht, seiner Liebe zu Sarah nachgeben.

Entschlossen machte er selbst einen Schritt auf den Grafen zu und sah ihm dabei kurz in die Augen. Seine Exzellenz hatte verstanden und strich ihm sanft mit der Hand durch die Locken. Noch ein Schritt, dann standen sie dicht voreinander, und obwohl Alfred noch immer Angst hatte, stand sein Entschluss fest. Er würde nicht zurückweichen, nicht davonlaufen und den Professor um Hilfe anbetteln, die ihm ja doch nicht gewährt wurde. Zitternd und mit heftig klopfendem Herzen schloss er die Augen, während die kühle Hand des Grafen über seine Wange glitt und schließlich auf der pulsierenden Ader am Hals liegen blieb. Mit der anderen Hand griff der Graf nun nach seinem Kopf drückte ihn ein wenig zur Seite, was Alfred ergeben geschehen ließ. Gleich war es soweit und innerlich bereitete er sich schon auf den tiefen Schmerz vor, den er bei dem Biss zu spüren erwartete.

Für den Grafen war dieser Moment ein Hochgenuss, es gab kaum etwas Schöneres als eine hübsche junge Frau oder einen nicht minder hübschen Mann so vor sich zu haben, ihm ergeben und erwartungsvoll, ängstlich und neugierig zugleich. Alfred bedeutete nicht die Erlösung, dessen war er sich bewusst, doch er würde ein gelehriger Schüler sein und seinem Sohn sicher ein guter Gefährte, zumindest für einige Zeit. Ihn selbst erregte dieser Moment zutiefst und jeder Moment, den er den Biss hinauszögerte, steigerte seine Lust. Ein hübscher Vorgeschmack auf das, was auf dem Mitternachtsball geschehen würde.

Langsam senkte er den Kopf, sodass Alfred die Spitzen seiner Zähne bereits auf der Haut spüren konnte. Plötzlich fiel alle Angst und Sorge von ihm ab, er spürte eine tiefe, innere Ruhe, deren Ursprung ihm vollkommen unklar war. Etwas geschah mit ihm in diesem Moment, als er dem Tod und einem neuen Leben so nah war. Dennoch hörte das Zittern nicht auf und sein Herzschlag schien eher noch schneller zu werden. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl ergriff seinen Körper und er erinnerte sich mit Mühen, dass er so ähnlich empfunden hatte, als er Sarah vor einigen Tagen zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Warum fühlte er jetzt so, wo der Graf kurz davor stand, ihn zu einem Vampir zu machen?

Alfred bekam nichts davon mit, als die Tür lautlos geöffnet wurde und eine hochgewachsene Gestalt eintrat. Für den Grafen dagegen war das keine Überraschung, er hatte die Anwesenheit seines Sohnes längst bemerkt, Herbert hatte ihr Gespräch wohl vom Flur aus belauscht, doch das störte ihn nicht, im Gegenteil. Sein Blick bedeutete seinem Sohn, dass er willkommen war und teilhaben sollte am Plan des Grafen. Mit leisen Schritten kam Herbert näher, er stand nun direkt hinter Alfred, der erst in diesem Moment bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr mit dem Grafen alleine war. Er wollte sich schon umdrehen, als er die kühle Hand auf der Schulter fühlte, die ein Stück hinunter wanderte und langsam über seinen Oberkörper zu streicheln begann.

Herbert hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Hals, der Alfred erneut eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Dann beugte auch er sich über den Jungen, drückte ihn an sich und grub seine Zähne mühelos in sein Fleisch. Alfred fühlte den Schmerz, einen scharfen Stich, er riss die Augen auf, wollte schreien, doch kein Ton kam über seine Lippen. Er spürte, wie immer mehr von dem roten Lebenssaft aus seinem Körper gesogen wurde, doch er wehrte sich nicht. Als der Graf es seinem Sohn nun gleich tat und ihm auf der anderen Seite in den Hals biss, gaben seine Knie nach, doch die Vampire hielten ihn fest, ließen nicht zu, dass er zu Boden glitt.

Die Welt verschwamm vor Alfreds Augen, der Schwindel wurde immer stärker, je mehr die beiden Untoten von ihm tranken. Er glaubte, Sarah zu sehen, die tadelnden Worte des Professors zu hören, doch das war alles sehr weit weg. Alles, was er wahrnahm, war, wie der Graf und sein Sohn sich dicht an ihn drängten, ihn hielten und streichelten, Hände überall, kalte Lippen an seinem Hals, und ihm das Leben nahmen. Schließlich verließen ihn seine Kräfte endgültig, ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und er verlor das Bewusstsein.

Doch noch war es nicht vorüber, Vater und Sohn wussten das. Sie genossen das, frisches, warmes Blut, in dem man das Leben schmecken konnte, Leben, das sie sich nahmen. Es durchströmte sie beide, verband sie mit dem Jungen und benebelte die Sinne. Herbert hatte die Augen geschlossen, er war überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen, würde der Junge doch bald ganz ihm gehören. Der Graf beobachtete ihn aus halboffenen Augen, er wusste, wie sein Sohn nun fühlte und erfreute sich daran. Beide hatten die Arme um den Jungen geschlungen, gaben ihm keine Chance, zu Boden zu sinken, sodass sie ihr Ritual in Ruhe vollenden konnten.

Als sie ihm den letzten Tropfen Blut genommen hatten, lösten sich beide, die Wangen rot gefärbt von dem fremden Blut, und sahen sich einen Moment tief in die Augen. Der Graf löste sich, wandte sich ab, um sein Taschentuch hervor zu holen und sich das Blut vom Mund abzutupfen. Herbert lächelte über diese Angewohnheit, kaum eine Geste zeigte mehr, wie vornehm und adlig sein Vater wirklich war. Mit blutverschmierten Lippen hob er Alfred auf seine Arme, liebevoll und zufrieden betrachtete er ihn. Sein Engel, nun gehörte er ihm, nur ihm allein und er würde ihn nicht wieder gehen lassen, niemals.

"So ist es, mein Sohn. Kümmere dich gut um ihn, ich habe Koukol bereits angewiesen, einen Sarg für ihn zu fertigen. Nimm ihn mit und lass mich ein wenig allein." Er sprach leise und starrte dabei ins Kaminfeuer. Herbert deutete, so gut das mit Alfred auf den Armen ging, eine Verbeugung an und verließ dann den Raum. Er trug seinen Engel durch die Gänge zu seinen Schlafzimmern und legte ihn dort sanft auf dem großen Himmelbett ab.

Die bleiche Haut und seine blonden Locken hoben sich deutlich von der dunkelroten Decke ab, nur die Bisswunden am Hals waren an beiden Seiten noch zu sehen. Sie würden sich bald geschlossen haben, sowie der Junge sich etwas ausgeruht und ein wenig Blut getrunken hatte. Voller Vorfreude dachte er an den Mitternachtsball. Die ganze Nacht wollte er mit dem kleinen Engel tanzen, nur mit ihm. Zärtlich strich er durch die wirren Locken und drückte ihm einen blutigen Kuss auf die Stirn.


End file.
